


Natalia

by DragonDagger



Series: Natalia [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Those Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten or so years after Talpa's invasion, the guys have settled into their lives when disaster strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalia

‘Natalia's smile was simple but elaborate enough,  
Like the kingdoms of the universe for all to see’  
From “Natalia” by Anduze  
  
Kento was in shock as he put the phone back on the cradle. It was obvious to the other guys that he had left another message on the answering machine on the other end. But they also knew that he was getting tired of playing phone tag with whom ever he was trying to get a hold of. With mixed expressions crossing his face he left the living room quietly and stepped out into the back yard.  
  
It had been years since the guys had all defeated Talpa and for a few years after that they had spent some time finishing their education and getting each other through some rough spots in relationships. They had all separated for a while and now they were in their late twenties and Mia had invited them all to visit for the holidays for the sake of the old days.  
  
Missing their one time benefactor and closest friend they all made arrangements with their loved ones to go and stay with other families for the holidays while they all got together. When they did all meet at the airport terminal, they discovered that Mia had booked them all on separate flights yet they all came in with in minutes of each other.  
  
Kento had the longest way to go since he had moved to the states to be with his American family and continue his schooling. No one really heard anything about his personal life, not even Cye who had been his closest friend.  
  
Cye came in next and as the others had found out in the flurry of exchanges that had occurred in the weeks before the trip. He had married a beautiful young lady from his home village and was now the full owner of the family pottery. Even though he knew that his talent was running the business he did occasionally create a piece or two when he was feeling especially creative. Most of the pottery however was made by his wife and his sister.  
  
Rowen came in on the next flight to land and reach the terminal and everyone knew what he had been up to. After he had gotten two doctorates in Physics and Molecular Biology he had become renowned as well for his theories on interplanetary travel and ways to live in space or on other planets that were not exactly friendly conditions for humans to live in.  
  
He too had a wife and two kids as he had married one of his classmates. She had been patient with him through his second doctorate as he knew she would be, as when all was said and done he knew that she was right for him.  
  
Ryo came in, quieter but no less fiery than he had been as a teen. A professor at Tokyo U, Ryo was often seen in veterinary journals for his breakthrough treatment systems for the wildlife that needed to be returned to their habitats. The fact that Whiteblaze still followed him was not lost on them either, as a mildly displeased tiger was unloaded off the plane. Ryo had seen to his comfort before the flight but right after the flight after Ryo had opened his cage Blaze jumped out and took off like a shot scaring almost all of the field workers around them.  
  
Ryo calmed them and let the cat go as he figured that he would remember where Mia's was from the port. He too had been married, but it was a short marriage that left both Ryo and the girl he had married unhappy and a young girl very unhappy. Ryo had half custody of the girl and since it was her mother's turn for the holidays she had gone to see her and that family. Ryo was not really pleased about this, but he knew better than to fight it and let her go. Seeing his friends eased his feelings somewhat.  
  
Everyone turned as they all felt the familiar presence of the bearer of the Halo armor. Smiling at them he walked up to them and shook hands and greeted them all. Quiet as ever it was only intensified as he was forced into an arranged marriage by his family. Out of duty to his son and honor to his wife and family he remained with her. However the only time he opened up now a days was with Mia or the guys. Nadoko knew that he stayed in contact with his friends and was jealous of Mia to an extent and he knew it. It could not be helped though.  
  
He was elusive as the winds when he wanted to be, and especially when he used his sub armor to help him gain some peace. Why fight and train so hard if there was nothing left to fight? Was her argument. He ignored her for that part of his training and would disappear into the hills for days, sometimes taking his son with him and other times not.  
  
But they were together again. The five Ronin Warriors and as they walked out of the terminal they saw Mia waiting for them. Smiling at them she knew that they would never say no to a reunion and they knew that she would not hesitate to call them if she felt that they had been apart for too long.  
  
She still helped them out once in a while and they all appreciated it especially now that she was a world-renowned speaker on the mythologies and their basis and impact on the real world. Her experiences with the Ronin in the time of Talpa and their journeys around the world had given her insight into many of the foreign mythologies and a way to cross link them into her thesis.  
  
She was now a doctorate on the subject and as she spoke allover the world she never once spoke of her misadventures with the Ronin or anything that had happened with them. That was a trust that would only be spoken of when the guys were ready to step forward with the Dynasty and tell their own story.  
  
A few hours after Kento had gone out there was a phone call for him. As he was not in the person left a message with Ryo who had answered the phone. The puzzled look on his face told the guys that it was the same person.  
  
Looking at the guys he knew that there was the same discussion running through their heads. Who was this mysterious person that their friend had been trying to talk to and what was his problem. He used to be such a happy go lucky guy. They all knew that in the states he was a respected speaker in the states of California and Oregon since they were the closest to the fault lines of the area. His suggestions for building had been taken seriously and had already been put to the test when a minor quake toppled some of the older buildings. The renovated buildings had stayed standing and he was now making money hand over fist and donating most of it to several charities.  
  
Lately he had been very quiet and pensive when they all talked about their families. They wondered if he even had one of his own but not even Cye could crack the big guy. What ever it was, it was serious to the point where Whiteblaze started to follow him worriedly.  
  
A few days later the mail that they had forwarded to them started to arrive and in the first pile of letters, cards and bills there was a plain envelope addressed to Kento at the Koji residence.  
  
Kento quietly took the letter and the small package that it was taped to up to his room and shut the door. Hours later as the guys were worried about what kept him in the room they sent Cye up to find out what was keeping him. Cye came back puzzled, as Kento had no longer been in the room.  
  
Suddenly they all felt a rumble and were violently thrown to the ground. Ryo and Sage were up in a flash with their sub armor on. Rowen thought a moment and followed suit. “That had to be the Iron Rock Crusher or I am not Rowen of Strata.”  
  
They all let their armors guide them and they found their friend in the middle of a ripped up field behind Mia's house where Kento used to practice when he had lived there. Kento only looked as if he had tried to turn the blow on himself as he stood up. He looked around unseeingly and fell to his knees punching the ground. “NO! No No No! This can't be happening.”  
  
The guys, worried that he might do something drastic also noticed that Whiteblaze was there watching. Ryo was relieved that his friend had not been hurt, the others were glad that Kento was not alone. As they stood their friend up and walked him over to a large rock to sit on, Sage started healing him while Cye looked him over. “Kento, why won't you tell us what happened?”  
  
Kento looked at his friend despondently as the tears flowed down his cheeks, pulled a small locket from under his armor out. The chain was small and delicate and looked more so in the hand of the Hardrock bearer. Cye gently took the locket and when he opened it he found the picture of a beautiful young woman on one side and Kento on the other.  
  
“Who is this Kento, she's beautiful.” Cye and the others stared at the picture. Her Asian background was obvious in her features. But there was something about her eyes that even though it was just a picture, held them all captive.  
  
The warrior in Orange armored down out of his sub armor into his street wear as he took the locket back. “That was Natalia Blueriver. The most beautiful woman I know and my fiancée.” The others were shocked as his voice caught on the last word and he broke into sobs again. Mia came up behind them all having been brought by Blaze to the clearing to help deal with the situation she had heard what her friend said.  
  
“What happened to her Kento?” Her words were kind as she reached over as she sat down and enveloped him in a hug. His haunted eyes turned on all of them, “How can you expect to understand. She was the one. She knew who I was and understood me. I saw the signs and I tried to protect her. But I wasn't good enough. I couldn't save her.”  
  
This worried the guys more than ever since the last time Kento got like this his doubts and fears almost overwhelmed him. Ryo, who had tuned in to Kento better than the others some how gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Comon man, you can tell us. We may not understand exactly, but I can just about bet we will all listen and try to help you through it. No matter what.”  
  
Kento sighed and though his eyes still held tears and were haunted past their usual gray he started speaking softly. “She was perfect. I met her on one of my inspection runs after an Earthquake had hit the downtown area of Los Sienna. I did not think that she could be true. I mean I know that I am not perfect or anything. But when our eyes met, it was like something clicked into place.”  
  
“Later on she admitted that she had felt it too. Like we were meant for each other. Then it started. Only occasionally and when she thought that I wouldn't notice, but I did. The shadows and the sorrow in her eyes. It killed me because I could not understand what had caused those sorrows. They were deep and painful. Every time I asked her about it she would tell me that it was nothing and change the subject.”  
  
Kento's tears flowed freely now as he remembered her. Her long beautiful hair and her soft skin. She was also no slouch in the gym either since she could keep up with him in most of the workouts. The only thing he passed her on easily was weights. He thought that she was beautiful when she was angry, but frustration just made her so cute that he could not help but love her all the more and then help her out.  
  
Mia's eyes shadowed. She had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen and she really wished that she could have saved him from the pain. “Kento, keep talking. She sounds so perfect for you.”  
  
Kento pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose. “When I was away on business we used to talk for hours on the phone. I'm no dummy, she was lonely and sad. I could hear it in her voice and I wanted like anything to be with her.”  He took a deep breath and sighed. “We were engaged four months after we met that was how certain we were of our feelings for each other and we were due to be married next August. You were all going to be invited, it was going to be fun.” Kento lost his control again as he thought of their planning parties and how they ended up with some kind of silliness.  
  
Sage, Rowen, Cye and White Blaze were all sitting on the ground in front of him and Mia and Ryo were sitting on the rock with Kento encouraging their friend to keep talking. No one knew what to think of all of this. They had never thought that Kento of all people would fall so hard and so fast for someone and to have that someone return that love.  
  
“She was so beautiful, I loved gazing for hours into those dark eyes of hers. She always got a major kick out of me when I was being a goofball too. The letter I got was actually two letters. One from her mother and that was with the locket and the tape that got sent to me. The other was from her. She's gone. DAMNIT THE ONLY THING I WAS LIVING FOR AND NOW SHE IS GONE!” His sobs intensified as the reality hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
Through his sobs they could hear him say, “I can help save the world from an evil greater than anything they planet has ever seen but I can't save the life of the one woman I ever loved with my whole being.”  
  
Cye produced the tape that Kento spoke of and they heard the mildly haunting strains of the song that had been sent to their friend by the woman he would have called mother in law.  
  
As the song came to a close they all had a better idea as to what Kento had meant by everything he had said. It was going to be a long and lonely holiday for Kento Rei Fung, for he had lost that last of that light that had burned so brightly when he had arrived.  
  
As the guys left to let him deal with his sorrow, the reaffirmed that they would always be there for him should he need them. Mia opted to stay back and keep an eye on their friend for the moment. Whiteblaze stayed too as he sobbed, cursed and screamed his rage out into the darkening skies. Mia stayed with him and he knew that in spirit his friends were with him as well. He had given them all a lot to think about. If Kento could love so deeply and lose that which was most important to him so suddenly, what would happen when the rest of them lost too?  
  
With the Holiday marred by the incident they carried on though not as brightly as before. When the time came to say goodbyes. Kento opted to return to Mia's house and stay with her like in the old days. There was nothing left for him in the states and as he finalized his return to Japan with the company he worked for, he only returned to the states to say good-bye. Good-bye to the woman who had taught him so much about the joy and the sorrow that life will bring to everyone.  
  



End file.
